charmed_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Paige Matthews (Earth-01)
Paige Matthews is the firstborn of the Charmed Ones. She is the wife of Henry Mitchell and the mother of their children, Tamora, Kat Mitchell, and their adopted son Henry Junior. Paige was adopted by Mr. and Mrs. Matthews after she was left at a local church shortly after her birth. She met her half-sisters, Piper and Phoebe Halliwell, in 2018 after the death of her maternal grandmother Penny Halliwell. History Personality Paige is stubborn, strong-willed, and has issues with her biological father. One of Paige's main personality traits and something that she struggled with after becoming Charmed was her independence. For over 20 years, Paige went through life as an only child and attempted to retain her independence after finding her sisters, though she still loved them and considered them a blessing to her even if she sometimes had little disagreements with Piper because of how different they are much like Prue and Phoebe had. During her teens, Paige was a rebel like her youngest sister Phoebe. She used to smoke and at one time was an alcoholic. However, she matured heavily when both her adoptive parents died in a car accident. With Whitelighter blood inside of her, Paige has an inherent need and ability to help others, which led her to wanting to become a social worker. Although, she initially struggled with being a whitelighter until she helped a woman which helped her in return. Despite being half pacifistic, Paige can be judgmental as mentioned by Phoebe. Physical Appearance Paige's appearance changes quite a lot, although not anywhere near as often as her younger sister Phoebe. * Hair: For her entire childhood and going into her twenties, Paige sports long dark brown hair, sometimes with bangs. She usually fixed her hair with loose curls. She also frequently puts her hair in ponytails. During season 5, Paige turns her hair red when a potion accidentally blows up in her face and cuts it into a bob. She straightened and curled her hair in equal proportions. Then in season 6, she lets her hair grow and turns it strawberry blonde. Her hair is usually in loose curls, and on occasion is very straight. Some time in season 6, Paige soon turns it back to a dark brown color and keeps it to a moderate length. She often wears it with a loose curl. Paige dyes her hair to red again and later darkens the color. She allows her red hair to grow long until she eventually cuts it short and has wavy curls. ** Aliases: As the alias Jo Bennett, Paige has long, dark brown hair with a loose curl. * Wardrobe: Her fashion sense changes considerably from her early to late twenties. In her early twenties, her style had a "party girl" look, wearing slightly provocative clothing. She often wore shades of pink, green and red. During her mid twenties her dress style became somewhat more grownup, wearing jeans more often, and wearing slightly less revealing tops. She often wore shades of yellow, blue, and pink. During her mid twenties, Paige starts to wear more pant suits and clothes with lace and looks more professional then in her early twenties. Also, she favors dark colors when wearing professional clothing. * Make-up: Paige is naturally pale and only tanned once. She wears more make-up then her older sister, Piper regularly does and often chooses a bright red lipstick, sometimes dark purple. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Witchcraft:' Paige's powers' true nature and full extent remain uncertain; however, she is still regarded as one of Earth's dozen or so most powerful witches. For years, she and her sisters believed their innate magic potential resulted from them being the descendants of Hecate, the Olympian goddess of witchcraft. They later leaned their magical abilities actually stemmed from a mutant ability to manipulate magical energy, especially those forces aligned with witchcraft. While Dr. Strange has confirmed the Charmed Ones' mutant ability is an affinity for manipulating magical energy, he once argued that their blood relation to Hecate still factored in their ability to utilize witchcraft. Regardless of the Charmed Ones' magic's precise nature, it is clear that some form of sorcery has always played a role in the function of their abilities, and that their powers have increased dramatically over the years. Paige's spells frequently require a variety of mystical components, including but not limited to charmed circles, arcane chants, and the use of enchanted items or potions. **'Magical Senses:' Paige's innate senses allow her to detect and identify all forms of mystic energy near her. **'Power of Three:' Paige shares a mystical, quasi-telepathic link with her sisters. The Charmed Ones' magic is interconnected and the three of them can collectively alter reality without any mystical effort. In this state, their powers seem virtually limitless, as they have proved capable of reanimating or outright resurrecting the dead, controlling the minds of others, conjuring perfect facsimiles of objects or living beings to do their bidding, altering the genetic makeup of other people, rearranging matter, healing injuries, erasing people from existence, even creating an entire altered reality in which the past and present of their world has dramatically changed. *'Orbing:' Due to being part Whitelighter, Paige can mystically transform herself, her clothes, and a certain amount of additional mass which is in contact with her into a swarm of luminescent bluish-white orbs. While in this state, Paige can fly (at approximately 85 mph); is intangible and incapable of being harmed except by the most rigorous mystical means; and can teleport through a process known as "orbing". Whitelighters teleport by displacing themselves into another dimension (the neutral plane), travelling through it via an unconscious direction-finding sense and returning to their own dimension. On returning, their power automatically displace any extraneous liquids and gases. The entire process occurs so quickly that Whitelighters are unaware of being in another dimension at all. The longer the distance over which a Whitelighter teleports themself, the harder and more exhausting it is for them to make the teleportational "orb." Paige's teleportational ability is triggered subconsciously when she is afraid or scared. The limits to the amount of weight that Paige can carry with herself while transformed, and the limits to the range of distance over which she can teleport herself with such additional loads, are unknown. When she transports a passenger over even moderate distances, they both feel weakened and ill, to the point of exhaustion. Through practice, Paige has increased the mass she can teleport with her. The upper limits of this capacity are as yet unknown. When Paige ceases tactical contact with her passenger(s), they automatically transform back into their physical self. *'Telekinetic Orbing:' **'Remote Orbing: ' **'Orb Shield:' *'Hovering:' *'Healing:' *'Photokinesis:' *'Memory Erasure:' *'Empathic Linking:' Like all Whitelighters, Paige has an intuitive "sixth-sense" allowing her to form limited empathic links with other living beings, though these links are stronger and more easily formed with mystical beings and fellow Whitelighters; the less magical or supernatural the life-form, the more effort it takes to form a link. Once linked to another being, she can sense if they experience mental or physical distress, and she gains an intuitive, quasi-mystical awareness of their location. Through her empathic link, Paige can telepathically translate the language of the person she is linked with and this rapport also allows her charge to hear a language they understand when she speaks to them. (While Paige would understand her charge as if they were speaking English, her charge would understand Paige as if she were speaking their native language; for example, if an outsider were to hear a conversation between Paige and a Spanish-speaking charge, they would hear Paige speaking English whereas her charge would be speaking Spanish.) Her mystic senses can be briefly overwhelmed by forming and maintaining links with several beings at once, though she can sever a link at any time. Abilities